


Winds of Fate

by Kyurem1285



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Jinchuuriki, BAMF Uchiha Sasuke, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, F/M, M/M, Not Broody Sasuke, Not too useless Sakura, Okay he broods a little bit, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Still pervy Kakashi, Strong Uzumaki Naruto, etc.. - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyurem1285/pseuds/Kyurem1285
Summary: We all know that Naruto and Sasuke got dealt shitty hands in life. But what if there was something..or someONE to change that? What would happen if they met someone not bound by conventional norms and embraced them fully? Well you're about to find out. These Elemental Countries are different from the ones you know.





	Winds of Fate

Hello All! Names Kyurem and I'm a bit new to A03 so please bear with me. This is my first time posting fanfiction, so while I don't mind criticism or tips don't be an ass about it. Flames will be ignored. If you don't like what I write you know where the door is, no one is holding you against your will. Any-who I hope you enjoy my work and wish you shiawase na tokusho!!

**Author's Note:**

> Currently Looking For Beta Reader  
Please contact me at emilybradford72@gmail.com For more details


End file.
